inoubattlewanichijoukeinonakadefandomcom-20200213-history
Hearts
Hearts (ハーツ, Hātsu) was an organization who served as the main antagonist against Fallen Black in the events of volume 09. The group was formed by Hatsuhiko Habikino who also acted as their leader. All the members were hired by Hatsuhiko. The only objective of the group was to defeat Fallen Black and Hajime Kiryū. After the defeat of the main members in the hands of Fallen Black's members, the group was disbanded. Objective Hatsuhiko's main reason for creating this organization was to defeat Hajime Kiryū. Knowing their difference in power, Hatsuhiko preferred to avoid direct contact with Hajime or System, choosing to confront the other members instead. He planned to destroy Fallen Black from inside, trying to bribe some of the members. Taking advantage of Yanagi and Shugo's lack of loyalty to Hajime, he offered them a large amount of money for killing Hajime. Moreover, he took advantage of their weaknesses, devising plans to defeat them in case they didn't agree to work with him. Main Members Hatsuhiko Habikino Hatsuhiko has harbored a deep hatred against Hajime Kiryū since their university days because Hajime looked down on him on the welcome party for the new students which was organized by Hatsuhiko's university circle. Hatsuhiko was a really proud man and was never looked down by anyone, he was always the one looking down on other people instead, treating everyone as his slaves. However, because he felt Hajime looked down on him, Hatsuhiko could never forgive him and became obsessed with him. Years later, he joined the Fairy War and formed "Hearts", all with the sole purpose to have his revenge and defeat him. His ability "One Oh One Wan Wan" allows him to create duplicates of himself. The limit of copies he can create of himself is 125. He along with his copies share their memory in real time. Hatsuhiko uses his copies to do his work while he keeps his original body hidden. These copies disappear when they receive enough damage. However, as long as the main body is kept safe, he can create them again. Hatsuba Hachisuka She is a very stylish girl who is very clingy of Hatsuhiko, mostly because of his money. Her ability "BOMB Voyage" allows her to create powerful explosions capable of reducing everything to ashes. However, her power doesn't work well in a rainy weather. She is a long distance fighter, using her explosions to keep her opponents at bay and not leaving any chance to fight back. Haneko Hamai She is a very shy girl, but also has a very twisted personality and harbors a deep hatred against liars.Her ability "Two tool to too true" allows her to obligate a person who made a promise in front of her to fulfill his promise no matter what. Her power creates a duplicate of the affected person inside his head. This duplicate is created from the person's own sense of guilt for breaking the promise. Moreover, the duplicate will cause constant noise inside of the affected person's mind, not letting him sleep or even think. The only way one can free himself of Haneko's power is to fulfill the promise the person made or kill Haneko herself. Haruto Hanamura He is a very talkative and noisy guitarist. His battle style mostly involves using his guitar, a Les Paul, as a weapon, using it like some kind of hammer or a chain sickle in case his guitar breaks in two. His ability "Encore" allows him to rebuild his guitar to its original form. Trivia * All the members have first and last names beginning with the letter "H". * The names of all members' abilities were created by Haneko Hamai. * Apart from the 4 main members, there is a support staff who works for Hatsuhiko and assist the group. Category:Group